Those Little Moments
by newyork24-7
Summary: A group of oneshots taken from the prompt table. Next up, Blood
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to attempt to write a story or drabble for each prompt off the prompt table. Have decided to make it a challenge for myself :)

* * *

**

Moonlight

Robbie Ross couldn't sleep and he was only just resisting the urge to toss and turn in frustration. He turned his face towards the window noting the sliver of silver moonlight that filtered into the room through the small gap in the curtains.

Glancing down at the sleeping woman next to him, he couldn't help but smile - despite his irritation at being unable to sleep. The light reflected across her bared shoulder, highlighting the pale delicacy of her skin. A lot of their working relationship had been spent in the night time hours, and during that time he'd always admired her pale skin and the way it gleamed whenever the moon made it's way out from behind the clouds that seemed to permanently hang over the city. Now however he didn't have to be quite so restrained. He curved himself around her back, kissing her shoulder lightly, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Jackie shifted slightly, her eyes blinking open as she looked behind her shoulder at him somewhat groggily. "I was sleeping," she grumbled.

"Sorry."

"Can't you sleep?"

"Nope."

"So you thought you'd wake me up to share in your misery?" she asked, turning into his embrace.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he murmured, his mouth pressing against the curve of her neck. "I was just admiring the way the moonlight looks against your skin."

She laughed lightly, her hands running through his hair as she pulled his mouth to hers. "You know something, you are just a soppy old romantic underneath it all."

"Aye well so long as you don't tell anyone, don't want it ruining my image."

Her fingers trailed over his shoulder and across his chest. "I suppose I might be persuaded to keep my mouth shut, for the right price of course."

He chuckled, his warm hands gliding across her moonlight dappled skin. "You drive a hard bargain," he teased, lowering his mouth to hers, although in all honesty he was more than happy to pay the price she demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've often wondered how Robbie felt in Knife Trick about the way he goaded Jackie into getting involved with Parks, and what would have happened if it had went wrong.**

**Also I've managed to set up a forum (and I'm so technologically challenged that that is a miracle). So I'd be interested to think what you think about the idea behind it, so if you have a spare minute go and have a look. It's not that exciting though :)**

**Oh and extra points if you figure out the play that's being referenced at the end.**

* * *

**Blood**

He'd stood nervously, watching as she calmly took control of the situation and talked Alan Parks into subdued submission. She had the upper hand and had just about taken total control of the situation when Shearer moved. It hadn't been by much, an inch maybe; no more but it panicked Parks and broke his eye contact with Jackie.

He lunged forward in a panic, eyes wide, the knife still held in his outstretched hand. They moved forward quickly in an attempt to stop him, but it wasn't quick enough.

Jackie let out a sharp, pained gasp as she doubled over. The knife fell to the floor, the glinting silver edge now crimson.

Robbie caught her as Burke and Stuart grabbed Parks who was staring at Jackie in horror. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't-" He cut off on an agonized moan.

Jackie let out a small whimper of distress as her hands moved from her abdomen, covered in blood as she slumped slightly, the pain causing her vision to blur.

"You'll be alright," Robbie whispered to her urgently. "Helps on its way, I promise you'll be fine."

She didn't reply, her head lolling backwards onto his upper arm, her eyes closing. He pressed his hand firmly against her stomach, trying to stem the bleed in anyway he could. He blanched as it flowed through the minute gaps in his fingers, trickling warmly down his hands.

Blood and gore were a given in this job, but this time it was different; it was her blood and her life hanging in the balance.

The medics rushed in, pulling her away from him and placing her onto a gurney, disappearing quickly, leaving him to stare down at his bloodstained clothing and hands that dripped red onto the grey floor he stood on.

* * *

They wouldn't tell him anything, and he couldn't bring himself to sit with her blood drying onto his hands, he felt responsible enough as it was. He'd goaded and teased her into reaching out to Parks in the first place, despite her obvious discomfort with the task.

The water sluiced over his hands turning pink as it swirled down the drain. He didn't know how long he stood there, staring blankly into the mirror in front of him. He couldn't think, had to let his mind stay blank, because if he didn't then he'd start to envision the worst and the panic over how he'd cope without her would set in.

Eventually he moved back into the relatives room, where Burke and Stuart both now sat, their faces just as grim as his.

The clock ticked and echoed around the silent room until the door creaked open and the doctor stepped into the room. His lips pursed into a thin line and he took in a deep breath before he spoke, his voice grave. "We did everything we could, but the knife pierced major blood vessels and in the end there was nothing we could do, I'm afraid that Ms Reid passed away a few minutes ago."

The words echoed in his ears, he shook his head as if that would dislodge them. "No," he croaked. "No she wouldn't give up this easily."

The doctor looked at him in sympathetic dismay. "I'm very sorry," he told them honestly.

Robbie looked over to where Burke sat, thin lipped and pale, while Stuart cried openly. He shook his head again. "No, I need to see her, you've made a mistake."

"We can of course arrange for you to see her, but I would recommend that you wait until the nursing staff have finished-"

"No," Robbie attempted to push past him, Burke pulling him back.

"Don't," he told him sharply, pushing him into a seat. Looming over him his voice softened, his eyes not holding their usual hardness. "She wouldn't want you to remember her like that, and I can guarantee you that if you go in there now that's all you'll see every single time you shut your eyes."

He nodded, strangely compliant with the order, the fight having been knocked out of him and he doubted it would ever come back. She was gone and he felt as if he should have done more, he'd promised her she'd be fine. He wondered if she'd believed him, if she'd even heard him. He wanted to go back, to fix what had happened, the mistakes he'd made. He glanced down at his hands again and he swore he could still see her blood on them.


End file.
